30 Coisas que não tem preço
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: 10 10 10 Coisas que não tem preço para o povo do Naruto! Muito nonsense para adoçar a vida! No último capítulo, Akatsuki terá sua vez!
1. Primeiras 10 Coisas!

_Primeiras 10 Coisas que não tem Preço!_

**1.** Kakashi:

Icha Icha Violence: $ 20,50.

Icha Icha Tatics: $ 25,00.

Lutar contra o Naruto enquanto ler e o deixar furioso: Não tem preço.

**2.** Tenten

Pergaminhos: $ 5,99.

Jogo de kunais: $ 15,00.

Acertar o ponto cego do Neji: Não tem preço.

**3.** Kakusu

Uma bala: $ 0,10.

Um chiclete: $ 0,15.

Roubar uma moeda de 0,50 centavos de uma velhinha: Não tem preço.

**4.** Neji

Xampus importados: $ 70,49.

Cremes para cabelo: $ 20,90.

Ter um cabelo naturalmente liso de se fazer inveja: Não tem preço.

**5.** Ino

Maquiagem: $ 15,00.

Perfume: $ 60,00.

Jogar na cara da Sakura que tem mais peito e que é mais feminina: Não tem preço.

**6.** Lee

Polainas laranjas: $ 9,90 o par.

Colã verde: $ 27,00.

Ter o fogo da juventude: Não tem preço.

**7.** Hinata

Aulas de conversação: $ 55,00.

Livros de auto-ajuda: $ 58,90.

Ter coragem de dizer que ama o Naruto: Não tem preço.

**8.** Sasori

Susi: $ 72,00.

Barbie Rapunzel: $ 99,90.

Poder fabricar as suas próprias bonecas: Não tem preço.

**9.** Orochimaru

CDs do Michael Jackson: $ 100,00.

Plástica do nariz: $ 3.000,00.

Ser naturalmente parecido com o seu ídolo: Não tem preço.

**10. **Kankurou

Tintura roxa: $ 10,99.

Marionetes: $ 50,00 cada.

Passar maquiagem na cara e brincar de boneca e mesmo assim ser macho: Não tem preço.

_Fim? NÃO! Continua..._

* * *

Quem leu essa fanfic antes se lembra que o título dela era "10 Coisas que não tem Preço", mas eu escrevi mais 20 coisas, por isso a mudança de título para "30 Coisas que não tem Preço. Gostaram dessa mudança? Espero que sim! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos reviews que eu recebi nessa fanfic, e espero que gostem dos próximos 2 capítulo!

* * *

_Ja nee_


	2. Segundas 10 Coisas!

_Mais 10 coisas que não tem Preço!_

**1. **Sakura

Batom da Avon: $ 5,99.

Saco de pancadas: $ 100,00.

Ser mais forte que a maioria dos garotos e mesmo assim ser feminina: Não tem preço.

**2. **Sasuke

CDs do Fresno: $ 50,00.

Gilete: $ 0,99.

Ter motivos para ser revoltado: Não tem preço.

**3. **Kiba

Coleira: $ 5,50.

Sabão contra pulgas: $ 9,90.

Entender e conversar com seu cão: Não tem preço.

**4. **Shikamaru

Travesseiro com tecnologia da NASA: $ 60,00.

Colchão de molas: $ 500,00.

Ser mais inteligente dormindo do que você acordado: Não tem preço.

**5. **Chouji

Rodízio de Churrasco: $ 30,00.

Lámen: $ 4,99 a tigela.

Ter 'ossos grandes' e ser feliz assim: Não tem preço.

**6. **Temari

Chuchinhas: $ 0,99 cada.

Laquê: $ 15,00.

Ter sido uma paquita: Não tem preço.

**7. **Gaara

Pazinha: $ 2,99.

Baldinho: $ 5,00.

Ter areia própria para fazer seus próprios castelinhos: Não tem preço.

**8.** Tsunade

Sutiã tamanho GG: $ 30,90.

Blusa tamanho GG: $ 42,00.

Ter os peitos que valem $ 1.000,00 em silicone: Não tem preço.

**9. **Kurenai

Colírio: $ 5,00.

Óculos escuros: $ 20,00.

Ter olhos vermelhos sem ser do clã Uchiha: Não tem preço.

**10. **Naruto

Lámen: $ 5,99 a tigela.

Bandana nova: $ 7,00.

Ser o idiota mais esperto da anime que tem lámen em vez de cérebro: Não tem preço.

_Continua..._

* * *

Depois do grande sucesso das "10 Coisas que não tem Preço" eu decidi continuar, como quem leu o capítulo anterior (que eu reeditei) pode ter visto. No próximo capítulo serão nossos vilões preferidos que terão sua vez! Capítulo três estrelado por nada mais, nada mesmo que AKATSUKI! Deixem reviews para eu saber se existem ou não leitores! HAHAHAHA

* * *

_Ja nee_


	3. Últimas 10 Coisas!

_Últimas 10 Coisas que não tem Preço!_

**ESTRELANDO A AKATSUKI**

**1. **Deidara

Descolorante: $ 5,99.

Chapinha: $ 200,00.

Ser metrossexual, lindo, loiro e homem: Não tem preço.

**2. **Kisame

Comida para peixe: $ 14,50.

Aquário: $ 500,00.

Ser o seu próprio bichinho de estimação: Não tem preço.

**3. **Itachi

Esmalte verde: $ 1,70.

Henê: $ 15,98.

Ter aparência emo, ter um irmão emo, e ainda sim morrer morrer sorrindo: Não tem preço.

**4.** Jetsu

Vaso: $ 7,90.

Adubo: $ 10,00.

Poder fazer fotossíntese em vez de comer: Não tem preço.

**5. **Hidan

Pente: $ 4,50.

Gel: $ 6,00.

Ser masoquista com um cabelo que nunca se desarruma: Não tem preço.

**6. **Pain

Piercings: $ 10,00 cada.

Tintura de cabelo: $ 15,99.

Ter cabelo laranja, pircings estranhos pelo corpo todo e ainda assim ser um deus: Não tem preço.

**7. **Tobi

Pirulito de tangerina: $ 0,30.

Máscara laranja: $ 17,30.

Ser o personagem mais velho vivo além de ficar fashion com a máscara: Não tem preço.

**8. **Kakusu

Ida ao banco: $ 3,15, o ônibus.

Cachorro-quente na esquina do banco: $ 5,50.

Sair com mais dinheiro do que entrou no banco: Não tem preço.

**9. **Sasori

Parafusos: $ 7,25.

Madeira: $ 20,99.

Criar uma marionete mais bonita que você: Não tem preço.

**10. **Orochimaru

Terno preto: $ 200,00.

Ida ao enterro do Michael Jackson: $ 4.000,00.

Fazer um show cover em homenagem ao ídolo: Não tem preço.

_Fim!_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse último capítulo! Me diverti bastante escrevendo esse capítulo! Muito obrigada mesmo pelas lindas reviews que recebi de vocês, minna-san! Quem sabe, no futuro eu não faça mais fanfics desse tipo com outros animes? HAHAHAHA

* * *

Ja nee


End file.
